


The Healer

by Blue_Night



Series: The Adventures of the Roman Legatus Marcus Retus and his Friends [17]
Category: Football RPF, Original Work, Real Person Fiction, Rome
Genre: Alpha!Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Characters - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fate & Destiny, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reunion, True Mates, ancient Rome and Germania, omega!Marco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Marco is playing an important match with his beloved BVB when he suddenly falls unconscious on the pitch.When he wakes up again, he finds himself in another world in ancient Germania, being a Roman legatus. There he meets his destined mate for the first time, the Teuton healer Erik.Is it only a weird but wonderful dream or is this really happening? Will Marco and Erik meet in another life again and maybe even in present - which is actually the future if this is more than only a dream...





	1. Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heal me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003337) by [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals). 



> My dearest GoForGoals,  
> I don't need to tell you where this is coming from, do I? ;-*  
> I hope that this story will show you how much I love the one you're writing for me, and how grateful I am for your friendship. I hope that this fic will put a smile on your face. Durmeus will always be my first love together with John and Todd, and Marcus Retus and his Teuton Erik will always be my favorite Durmeus to write for you. <33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco falls unconscious on the pitch during a game, but he wakes up in an ancient Roman villa in the fortified camp Mogontiacum...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear GoForGoals,  
> Knowing how much you love Marco as an Omega and Erik as the strong Alpha, I decided to let my proud Leagtus Retus be an Omega for you and his Teuton Erik his caring Alpha. ;-*

There were only ten more minutes to go when Marco sensed that something was wrong.

He'd felt hot and dizzy for quite some timer after coming back onto the pitch to play the second half, but he'd thought that it was because of the heat and the kilometers he'd already run up and down on the pitch. This game was too important to lose it, and Marco had gritted his teeth and ignored the cold sweat dripping into his eyes as best as he could, running even faster and shouting at his teammates to pass him the ball.

But now the dizziness was blurring his vision, and he felt sick and disorientated, fearing that he would faint the very next second. The blond midfielder blinked several times, everything around him moving like in slow motion. Lukasz running in his direction somehow looked larger than he actually was, his worried face bouncing up and down and changing its form from oval to square and back in front of him in some kind of weird dance, and his words were distorted and hard to understand when he called out for him.

“Mar..ccooo, w...at'ssss wwrroongg wi..th yoouu?”

Marco opened his mouth to answer, but the ground seemed to bulge all of a sudden, coming nearer and nearer until it threatened to swallow him. Marco heard a loud groan, realizing with astonishment that it was him groaning like that, and then everything went black.

 

***

 

He woke up lying on a comfortable lounger in a strange room he'd never seen before.

It was actually more a hall than a room, shimmering marble tiles covering the floor. The walls were white and the ceiling was made of dark wood and he frowned, asking himself where the heck he was and how he'd gotten here. He was feeling sick and dizzy and far too hot, and he tugged impatiently at his jersey. The fabric felt strange under his fingers, and he looked down at himself, frowning again when he saw that his black and golden jersey wasn't there any longer.

Instead he wore a a long white shirt that reached down to the middle of his thighs, held together around his waist with a thin leather cord. His feet were bare except for a pair of thin brown leather sandals, and he was still wondering about his clothes when a door he hadn't noticed before opened all of a sudden, revealing a tall and impressively looking man who emerged on the threshold now.

“Marcus! You're awake! We were deeply worried about you!” The man had dark hair and deep blue eyes in a handsome face with aristocratic male features, and he wore the same clothes someone must have dressed him with while he had been unconscious They looked like the Roman tunics he'd seen in several movies, but he couldn't be sure about that as disorientated and confused as he felt.

_'What is Robert doing here?'_ he asked himself in utter astonishment. _'I haven't seen him since our last game against... against...'_ He suddenly didn't know the name of the city any longer where Robert had moved to because he'd wanted to play for a bigger club, and a small groan escaped his lips when he tried desperately to remember what had happened to him.

The other man sat down on another lounger next to the one where he was lying upon, gently reaching out to touch his forehead. He winced at the touch, and his former teammate narrowed his eyes in concern. “You're still far too hot, that's not a good sign. I called for the medicus, he must be here in a minute, Marcus.”

“What happened, what am I doing here? What are you doing here, Robert...us?” he croaked out, swallowing against the dryness in his throat.

Robertus bent to the side, filling a mug with water from the carafe that was standing on a small table beside their loungers. His fingers were trembling when he reached out for the mug, and he accepted the help of his dark-haired friend gratefully when the latter gently supported his head.

“I arrived yesterday for my long overdue visit, Marcus, don't you remember that? You were showing me around when you broke down all of a sudden. You'd said that you weren't feeling well, mumbling something about a game you needed to win at all cost, and you were falling unconscious before I could even react. Thomas and I carried you back to your villa, and Thomas is looking for your medicus. I don't know what is taking him so long to find him, he should already have returned with him!” Robertus sounded angrily, and the man lying on the lounger felt a new wave of nausea and dizziness wash over him, squeezing his eyes shut until the world stopped spinning around him and the events that had taken place before his breakdown flushed before his mind's eye clearly and sharply.

 

***

 

Marcus Retus pulled a face when he remembered what had happened before a strange heatwave had hit him and made him lose his consciousness. Legatus Robertus Levantus and Tribunus Thomas Mullericus had indeed arrived the previous day to pay Marcus the long overdue visit in Mogontiacum, a visit that would hopefully lead to them reporting to Emperor Tiberius that Mogontiacum needed more money and more supplies in the future.

Marcus was the commander of Mogontiacum for almost a year now, and he'd managed to conclude an armistice with the Teuton tribe of the Mattiacers living near the fortified Roman camp, but he needed more support coming from Rome if he didn't want to endanger the fragile temporary peace between his camp and the Mattiacers. Their truce was built on trade and exchange both parties profited from, but without more supplies and money coming from Rome, it would come to an end sooner rather than later.

Marcus knew that Robertus and Thomas were on his side, Robertus luckily having great influence on Tiberius, and Marcus hoped that his old friend would help him and make the emperor grant Marcus his requests.

After a light breakfast, Marcus had showed his friends around when a sudden bout of nausea and dizziness had hit him unexpectedly. They had visited the stables and the smell of hay and horses had almost made Marcus retch. The world had started to spin around him faster and faster, and the next thing he knew was that he'd woken up on the lounger in the large living room of his villa.

The blond Roman tried to sit up, but Robertus pressed him down again when he swayed back and forth. “Please stay where you are until the medicus has examined you. You're burning with fever,” his friend said, a deep frown of worry creasing his normally smooth forehead.

Marcus obeyed with a groan, taking deep and slow breath to fight against another wave of nausea. He felt hot and flushed, and the thin linen of his tunic felt scratchy on his oversensitive skin, but he felt different from the last time he'd been sick with fever, and there was a strange burning deep in his groin he'd never felt before. His thighs were damp from sweat or something else that was dripping out of him, and Marcus resisted the urge to writhe on the lounger only with effort, acutely aware of Robertus' close scrutiny.

“I don't want the medicus to examine me,” he objected. “He's an arrogant charlatan who doesn't know what he's doing and who doesn't have any clue about anything, and I don't want him anywhere near me.”

“But neither Thomas nor I are educated physicians. You need someone to take a look at you, Marcus.”

Marcus suppressed another groan. “Yes, I know, but not Publius Secundus. He will only make everything worse. Please send someone to the village. I trust the healers Chief Kuba has much more than I trust our so-called medicus. I'm sure that he will allow them come here. Kuba and I are on good terms, and he still owes me a favor from the last time me and my men helped him to rebuilt his house after a fire.”

Robertus hesitated but then nodded. “I will go there myself and ask him, Marcus. Thomas will stay with you until I'm back with the healer. I shall hurry, you should try to sleep in the meantime.”

Marcus' eyes were already starting to droop shut again, and Marcus wondered briefly whether or not the weird dream would haunt him again, the dream where he'd worn strange clothes and had been running up and down on something that resembled a training area but yet looked different. There had been other men running together with him, some of them wearing black and yellow like him, others wearing red and white. They all had tried to catch or defend a ball and shoot it into a large net, and Marcus was still musing about the meaning of his dream when the blackness of another unconsciousness claimed him again.

 

***

 

Marcus' fever had increased by the time Robertus came back with the Teuton healer, murmuring unintelligible things and writhing on the sweat-soaked cushions of his lounger. Thomas offered him water and cooled his forehead with a damp cloths, but Marcus felt too sick to drink or eat anything, and he could hardly keep his groans of pain inside.

Kuba's healer was a surprisingly beautiful young man with light-brown hair and the most beautiful hazel-green eyes Marcus had ever looked into. Handsome and still boyishly rounded male features and full pink lips completed the picture of youthful male beauty, and Marcus felt drawn to the young Teuton like he'd never felt drawn to anybody else before. He wore the usual Teuton clothing, a linen shirt with long sleeves under a beige tunic that was accentuated by a small leather belt around his slim waist. Rather tight breeches in the same color of his tunic drew attention to his long legs, and his boots were made of leather in a darker brown. He was truly a mouth-watering sight, and Marcus' fever wasn't the only thing making him feel hot any longer when he looked at the other man.

“Why didn't you bring him to his rooms?” was the first question the healer uttered when he saw Marcus thrashing on the lounger, disapproval darkening his handsome features.

“Marcus is too weak to walk, and he couldn't stand me touching him when I tried to carry him,” Thomas defended himself, and the Mattiacer pursed his lips musingly. He didn't seem to be surprised about the other Roman's words though, just nodded slowly.

“Of course, he didn't want you to carry him. You're not the right one,” he said ominously, and Marcus felt fear pooling in his stomach. He had refused to believe that he could be seriously sick, telling himself that it was only a mild flu that would go away again, but the way the young Teuton was looking at him only served to make him feel hotter than before.

The healer knelt down beside Marcus' lounger, carefully reaching out to lay his fingertips on Marcus' bare forearm in a brief touch.

“I am Erik, Legatus Retus. I know that you feel uncomfortable with being touched at the moment, but I need to bring you to your rooms, you will feel much better when you're there. I can't carry you, but I think that you will be able to walk with my support. You can lean on me, and we will take things slow and take a break whenever you need to.”

Marcus nodded gratefully, and he had to admit that Erik's touch was soothing and not unnerving like Thomas' touch had been.

“I would appreciate your help, Erik,” he croaked out, his lips dry and torn where his teeth had bitten them. The young Mattiacer gently lifted his head up and held the mug against the torn flesh of his mouth, and Marcus sipped from the water without objection, groaning with relief when the cool liquid eased the pain in his dry throat.

He needed three attempts to sit up, but Erik showed utter patience and praised him when he was sitting without falling back onto the lounger instantly again, helping him to get up onto his feet after a couple of minutes. Marcus swayed a little bit, and he was deeply ashamed about his appearance, his tunic stained and clinging to his thighs where this strange wetness was covering them.

Erik followed his eyes with his gaze, and his expression was gentle and understanding when he smiled reassuringly at him. “It's normal that your body produces so much sweat. It tries to cool your fever down this way,” he said, but Marcus got the impression that there was more to the strange slickness between his legs. It didn't feel or smell like sweat, not musky and sour but sweet, and it came out of his most private parts. Erik didn't seem to take it as a bad sign he had to worry about though, and his positive attitude calmed the young legatus down a little bit.

Robertus and Thomas didn't look as if they could smell Marcus' changed scent, but Erik's nostrils flared when he inhaled deeply, and his eyes became darker, their color more intense and the whites flushing red for the tiniest moment. It was gone before Marcus could be sure, and he was too dizzy and weak to think more closely about it.

“Legatus Levantus, you are closer to your friend as it would seem, please help me getting him to his private chambers,” Erik ordered, and the dark-haired Roman obeyed without arguing, stepping at Marcus' other side and carefully supporting his weight. Marcus flinched away from him instinctively, closer to Erik standing at his right side, offering his friend a brief apologetic smile. “I'm sorry, my friend, I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm just oversensitive to touches all of a sudden.”

“There is no need to apologize, Marcus. You're sick and in pain, it's understandable that you don't want to be touched,” Robertus assured him, and Erik nodded approvingly. “Let's get you into your own rooms and into your bed, you will be more comfortable there. Tribunus Mullericus, please walk behind us – just in case that Legatus Retus falls unconscious again.”

“Of course, healer.” Thomas stepped behind Marcus, careful not to touch him, and Erik gave the sign to move, shuffling beside Marcus with small and slow steps. Marcus did the same, trying to remember the last time he'd felt as weak and sick as he felt now. He couldn't come up with one single time, and he could only hope that Erik would find out what's wrong with him and find a cure for his sickness.

 

***

 

The walk to Marcus' rooms took them half an hour, and Marcus' knees were trembling and shaking when he finally leaned against the closed door of his bedchamber, his breathing raged and labored.

He was burning and sweating, Erik's musky natural fragrance filling his senses because of their closeness, but as strange as it was, it actually made Marcus feel less dizzy and sick, and he leaned against the slim frame of the Teuton healer and closed his eyes for a moment, something stirring inside him he had no name for.

“Tribunus Mullericus, could you please see to a light meal being brought here by a servant?” Erik addressed Robertus' second in command, and the tribune nodded his head, eager to be of help and do something for the best friend of his superior. Marcus suspected that they were more than just superior and subordinate, more than just friends, but it was none of his business, and he would wait until Robertus and Thomas were ready to tell him about their relationship.

“I will see to it myself,” Thomas said, waiting for Erik's next instructions. “Very well. Some fruits, bread and cheese, cold meat perhaps, but nothing that is hard to digest. A light soup with vegetables. And more water – boiled water to avoid any other infection. It will cool down soon enough. I brought some herbals with me that will help Legatus Retus to feel better. No wine, alcohol wouldn't be good for him in this state, but perhaps some juice?”

Thomas nodded his head. “I will see to everything you've mentioned, healer,” he agreed, and the young Teuton smiled at him. “Thank you, Tribunus.” He waited until Marcus had moved to the side and Thomas had left the room before turning his head to look at Robertus.

“You don't need to worry about your friend, Legatus Levantus. You came to me in time, and I'm convinced that I'll be able to help him. But he needs to rest and have his privacy until he's feeling better again. No visitors and no disturbances until I'll tell you otherwise.”

Marcus listened to Erik's words gratefully, but his friend looked even more worried and also mistrustful. “Is his sickness contagious?” he demanded to know, and to both of their surprise Erik smiled with real amusement.

“No, it isn't. But Legatus Retus will want to have his privacy until he has recovered from it, believe me. I understand that you don't trust me, you don't know me or my chief Kuba, but please let me assure you that you don't need to be afraid. I have no intention to harm your friend. Legatus Retus has offered us peace where others would have tried to kill us, and my chief values him highly. You were right to ask him for help, I can indeed help him – opposite to the Roman who praises himself to be a physician without knowing anything about healing and the different treatments for wounds and illnesses.”

Robertus didn't look convinced, but Marcus trusted Erik, and the young Teuton was actually the only one he wanted to have by his side at the moment. Slick was rolling down on his thighs, his tunic leaving scratches on his skin, and the world had started to spin around him again.

“I trust Erik, Robertus. Please just do what he asks you to do, I'm sure that he can help me.”

Robertus sighed, reaching out to pat Marcus' shoulder, but dropping his hand when Marcus flinched away from his touch again. “Fair enough, I have no other choice than to trust you as well then, Mattiacer. Is there anything I can do for him?”

Erik nodded almost grimly. “Yes, Legatus Levantus. You can make sure that no one will disturb us, and you can see to Legatus Retus' duties during his absence. This way, you will also see for yourself that his requests are not impudent but needed to grant peace between your own people and my tribe. You can come here one time every day and I will answer your questions about his state as best as I can do respecting his privacy. The same goes for your friend. It would be good if he could see to us having enough food and water over the next days.”

Robertus nodded tersely. “We will do that. Anything else you'll need to help him?”

Erik shook his head. “No, only my herbals and fresh water to wash him. I assume that your bathroom is behind this door, Legatus?” the young healer asked, pointing at the door opposite the entrance to Marcus' bedchamber.

“Yes, it is.” Marcus pressed out, feeling utterly exhausted and brimming with life at the same time. He didn't know how this was possible, but maybe Erik would finally tell him what was wrong with him when they were alone.

Robertus went to leave the room. “I shall see to fresh bedclothes and towels, you will probably need them,” he only said, and Erik nodded at him. “Yes, please do that, Legatus.”

He took Marcus' arm again to guide him to his bed, and Marcus groaned with relief when he could sit down, reaching out to undress his soaked tunic.

Erik's hand stopped him, and a small whimper escaped Marcus' lips. The beautiful young man knelt down before him and looked up at him with a strange expression in his eyes.

“I know that you want to lose your clothing, legatus. I will help you undress right away, but we need to talk at first, and you want to be dressed for this talk, believe me.”

Marcus swallowed, a wave of hot fear shooting through him at Erik's words. “So you know what's wrong with me? You know what I'm suffering from?”

Erik smiled grimly, and the redness was back in his eyes. His musky scent had become stronger and darker, and Marcus longed to touch him more than he had ever longed for anything else in his life.

“Yes, I know the reason for your fever and your sickness. And I fear that you're not going to like what I'm telling you now, Legatus Retus.”

“Just do it anyway, I need to know what's happening to me,” Marcus growled, and Erik drew in a deep breath and straightened his shoulders, admiration flushing in his eyes for a split second at Marcus' demeanor. His face was only inches apart from Marcus' face, and the blond Roman was struck by the other man's male beauty again. Erik braced his hands against the mattress at each side of Marcus and looked him straight into his eyes when he breathed in another deep breath and said:

“You're an Omega, legatus, one of the rare Roman Omegas that still exist, and you've gone into heat for the first time.”


	2. Shocking News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco has fallen unconscious on the pitch and woke up as the Roman Legatus Marcus Retus, suffering from a strange sickness. Or is this only a weird dream? It surely doesn't feel like it, and Marcus has to digest the shocking news the Teuton healer has just told him - that his sickness is not a real sickness but that he's an Omega who has gone into heat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest GoForGoals,  
> I'm so happy that you liked the first chapter of this story so much, I hope that you will like the second chapter just as much. This story is meant to make you smile and as a love declaration for Durmeus! :-**

Marcus stared at Erik with wide eyes, trying to comprehend what the young Teuton healer had just revealed, too shocked to react to Erik's stunning news for several long seconds.

“An Omega? You really want to tell me that I'm an Omega?” he finally croaked out when he'd found his tongue again, feeling ice-cold all of a sudden. Of course he had heard rumors about the second gender barbarian tribes should have, ruled by their instincts and primal needs that forced them to search for an Alpha or Omega when their nature took over control for days, but he'd never heard of any Roman having presented as an Alpha or an Omega.

It simply couldn't be, and if he really had such a second gender, then he would be an Alpha and not a weak Omega who craved to be dominated and possessed, right? He was a proud and strong Roman military officer after all, a powerful legatus, he could never present as an Omega, no way.

Erik must be wrong, there had to be another reason for his sickness!

As if to mock him and his desperate musings, Marcus could feel more slick pouring out of him, filling his bedroom with its sweet perfume. His groin was throbbing and pulsing with need, and Marcus realized only now that he was hard and aching like he'd never been in his entire life before, and this even though he felt too weak to stand on his own two feet or move his arms to undress his soaked clothes.

“You must be wrong, Erik, I can't be an Omega, there must be another reason why I'm feeling so hot and weak. Romans don't have a second gender, they never had, as far as I know. We're not like the others, like all of these...” Marcus objected desperately, shaking with shock and another wave of nausea overwhelming him.

Erik was quick enough to grab the bowl with fruits from the small table standing beside Marcus' bed, hastily emptying its contents onto the mattress and holding the bowl for Marcus just in time when the young legatus started to heave. The apples and pears rolled over the mattress, and their intense smell increased Marcus' sickness as oversensitive as he'd become not only to touches, but also to certain smells. He bent over the bowl with a groan, cold sweat stinging in his hurting eyes as he tried to get rid of everything that was inside him. Nothing came out, his stomach refusing to cooperate and lose the hearty breakfast Marcus had enjoyed a couple of hours ago, but the dry retches were even more painful than throwing up would actually have been.

Erik's hand on his forehead soothed him, and his musky scent covered the smell of the sweet slick at least a little bit, easing the dizziness that was torturing him so much. The young Teuton sat down on the edge of the bed beside Marcus, supporting his weight when the dry heaving finally stopped. Marcus leaned against him, feeling humiliated and deeply ashamed.

“I'm sorry, legatus, but my diagnosis is right. You're not sick, your true nature simply demand its right at last. You're for sure an Omega, and denying the truth will only make things worse.” Erik's voice was kind and understanding, and he wiped Marcus' face with a cloth he'd pulled out of his small bag with an almost tender gesture and without showing any sign of disgust. Marcus watched him putting the bowl back onto the table and collecting the fruits to remove them from Marcus' sight.

“But how can that be?” Marcus asked, clenching his fingers in his lap until his knuckles turned white. “I have never heard of Roman Omegas – or Alphas. I'd always thought that only... only...uhm...” He didn't know how to continue without sounding offending, but Erik only smiled, his beautiful eyes sparkling with true amusement. The whites around the hazel-green orbs were still red, and Marcus unconsciously licked his lips.

“Only barbarians like we Teutons have second genders, legatus?” Erik finished Marcus' sentence with a shrug of his shoulders. “That's only partly true. Hundreds of years ago, when the Roman Empire was still young and not more than a small spot on the maps of the known world, every Roman had a second gender just like every other human being – whether they were Celts, Egyptians, Teutons, Greeks or belonged to any other race. But the Roman Empire expanded very quickly, and it angered the former Roman leaders that their legionaries couldn't fight properly for days when they were going into heat or into rut.  
They realized the huge advantage their legions had towards other armies when all the Omegas and Alphas were on suppressants and not ruled by their instincts and physical needs.  
It is not common knowledge any longer which Roman ruler enacted the law that forbade each and every Roman Alpha and Omega to ever discontinue their suppressants, and only female Betas were allowed to have children in the process as the male Omegas were needed as legionaries. This way, the Roman legions would always be ready to fight against their enemies at any time, and the Roman Empire grew and grew over the following centuries.  
Omegas and Alphas not taking their suppressants were punished fiercely, and as time went by, less and less Alphas and Omegas were born until there were only few of them left.  
They are so rare now that they are highly treasured because suppressing their second gender for so long weakened the Romans more and more. Betas don't go into heat or rut, but they have other health issues, and suppressing the second gender and erasing it by force caused greatest damage among the Roman people.”

Marcus swallowed hard, and one small part of him still didn't want to believe that Erik was right with what he'd said. “How comes that you know so much about the Roman past and all of this? I didn't know that, and I am a Roman!” he demanded, but Erik didn't look angry at his implied accusation that he'd been lying to his patient.

“Knowledge is power, Legatus Retus,” he only said, “my tribe has always believed in the power of knowledge. That's why we didn't share Varus' or Arminius' fate.”

Marcus flinched at that, but he couldn't deny the truth of Erik's words. A knock at the door interrupted them, and Erik went to open the door. It was Thomas carrying a tray with food and fresh towels and bedclothes over his arms, and Marcus was actually grateful that Robertus hadn't come to bring the things Erik had asked for himself. He couldn't face his best friend at the moment, not as confused, shocked and scared as he felt after Erik's stunning revelation.

“Thank you, Tribunus, this will do until tomorrow. Please see to a new tray with food at sunrise.”

Thomas darted Marcus a quick glance, but he didn't try to enter his room, just nodded his head. “Of course, healer. Please don't hesitate to call us if Marcus' state changes in any way.”

“I will, Tribunus,” Erik promised, closing the door before the other man's nose. He carried the tray over to the table under the window, but Marcus averted his eyes from the sight and the smell of the food.

He listened to Erik's rummaging with closed eyes, and he pulled a face when the young Teuton came back to the bed with a mug in his hand. The brew was still hot, and it actually smelled good, but Marcus didn't want to take any drugs. He'd never been fond of medicine, and he raised his hand in refusal. His reasonable mind told him that it would be a good thing if Erik provided him with the suppressants he'd mentioned, but his feelings and his instincts screamed 'NO' at the mere thought of taking strong drugs to quench the fire burning him alive.

“What's that? The suppressants you've mentioned?” he asked mistrustfully, but to his utter relief, Erik shook his head. “No, your heat has already progressed too far to suppress it. Trying to do that would cause greatest damage to your body and your psyche. These herbals will help you against the nausea and the dizziness, that's all. The only 'cure' that will help you is to let nature takes its course instead of fighting against your innermost needs, legatus.”

Marcus took the mug to sip from the hot beverage, and he felt indeed better after taking some cautious gulps. “And what exactly do you mean with that, Mattiacer?” he asked with revived spirits.

“Shall I go out and seek for any random Alpha to offer myself to them just like that?” Marcus had had only two or three intimate encounters so far, too busied with serving Rome and Tiberius to merely think of coming closer to another man or woman. He'd never truly been interested in relationships and sex until that day, but now he suspected that it was because the Omega hidden inside him had loathed the thought of lying with anybody else other than his true mate. He'd never really slept with another one, only shared some rather innocent hand jobs and kisses that had left him aching for something he hadn't even known what it was he was missing so badly.

Erik returned his gaze calmly. He didn't touch Marcus, but he was close enough to radiate comfort with his mere presence. “You'll need to find release at some point, that's true, but there is always the option that you can try and see to your needs yourself and privately, I can leave you alone for that, legatus. And no, you don't need to go out to search for an Alpha because you already have one by your side who promised to help you," he said, waiting for Marcus' reaction with a carefully controlled expression on his handsome features.

 

***

 

Marcus had suspected for some time that Erik was indeed an Alpha, but hearing him say that out loud made the blond Roman flinch nevertheless. “So Kuba didn't send you because you're a healer, but just because you're an Alpha? Did he hope to get something out of it if one of his Mattiacers had sex with the military commander of Mogontiacum?” Marcus didn't know the last time he'd felt as betrayed as he felt now. He tried to jump to his feet to get away from the far too handsome and alluring Teuton, but the room started to spin around him, and he was too weak to fight against Erik when the young Alpha gently pulled him back onto the bed.

“I am a healer, Legatus, and I came here as a healer and not as an Alpha in the first place. Your well-being and comfort are my only concern, and I will help you in each and any way I'm able to help you, but I would never try to force myself upon you, you have my word on that.  
You asked me why I know so much about your people and all the problems they have with their second gender. That's because I was away from my home for two years to learn the art of healing from the best.  
Kuba sent me to a famous Greek healer who lives in Rome, and I just came back a few weeks ago. Master Iason taught me everything he knows during the year I stayed with him in Rome, and after my return to Germania, I visited a Celtic healer living in Augusta Treverorum for a couple of months and learned what he could teach me as well.  
Jurgix is a very wise man, and he confirmed what Master Iason had already told me about the Roman attempts to suppress the second gender until no Roman child would ever be born with a second gender again. They have both spent many years with their research, and what they told me is the only possible explanation for the lack of Alphas and Omegas in the Roman society.”

“I see.” Marcus relaxed a little bit. He could see that Erik was serious, meeting his gaze openly and smiling reassuringly at him. “Are there many Alphas and Omegas among your people?” he asked, feeling intrigued against his will. He'd even forgotten the scratching of his clothing for a while, and he had to admit that Erik had been right, he felt indeed better being dressed while listening to the young Alpha's explanations.

“Yes, there are a lot of Alphas and Omegas among my people, Marcus. Not as many as there are Betas, but that's normal. Kuba is an Alpha for example, but you'd probably already guessed that.”

Marcus snorted. “Of course he is. The chief has to be an Alpha, has he not?”

Now it was Erik's turn to snort. “That's so typical of you Romans. Kuba is not our chief because of his second gender, but because he is the wisest and bravest leader we had in a long time, chosen by our eldest. He had to prove himself worthy to be our chief, and his contender was an Omega, proud and strong like any Alpha, don't you doubt that.”

“Hmm. I have no other choice than to believe you here. You're the expert for Alphas and Omegas.” Marcus blinked because the dizziness came back when Erik stood up and crossed the room to refill his mug with fresh water.

“I wouldn't call me an 'expert', but I of course know much more about second genders than you do, Legatus,” Erik said as he came back to the bed, and Marcus gratefully leaned against him again. “It would be much more appropriate if you started to call me by my name, Teuton. You're here to help me through my heat – and we have to come rather close for that even if we don't have sex. I don't feel comfortable being reminded of my rank the entire time as long as I feel as weak and awful as I actually do. I can hardly believe that going into heat shall be such an extraordinary and pleasurable experience as it is supposed to be.”

Erik blushed, and he looked almost shy for a moment. “Thank you, Marcus. I feel honored that you want me to call you by your name.”

“You're welcome,” Marcus murmured. He frowned, looking at Erik from the side. “Do you have any explanation why I have gone into heat now of all times? I'm rather old, Alphas and Omegas normally present at a younger age, don't they? I have visited your village a lot of times over the last year, but I never had any problems afterwards. So why did it happen now of all times?”

Erik looked uncomfortable for the first time since he'd entered Marcus' living room, and Marcus tensed up again. “Just spill it, Teuton!” he growled, and Erik swallowed, but he didn't avert his gaze but looked straight into Marcus' eyes.

“I don't know for sure why you went into heat now of all times, Marcus. No one drugged you or did something that would make you go into heat when you visited our village a couple of days ago. We would never do that to you. Kuba didn't have a rut while you were in his house, and most of the other Alphas are mated and can't have triggered your heat.” The young Teuton paused, thinking carefully about his next words.

“I have talked about what could trigger the suppressed second gender of a Roman with Master Iason and Jurgix the healer a lot of times, and both of them think much the same – that the second gender can only be triggered by the true mate of a Roman Alpha or Omega. If a Roman who is a hidden Alpha or Omega meets their true mate, then the second gender will wake up and present regardless of the age.”

Marcus pursed his lips. “Hmm, that sounds plausible. But where did I meet my true mate? I've never reacted to Kuba beforehand, and we've met a lot of times over the last year.”

“Kuba is not mated yet, but you're right, if he was your true mate, then you would have reacted to him much sooner.” Erik chewed on his full bottom lip, and Marcus couldn't avert his eyes from the sight, the ache in his growing growing stronger and stronger.

“Who else could have been the one triggering my second gender then, Erik?” he asked hoarsely, even though he didn't really want to hear the answer. The mere thought that his true mate could be someone else other than the beautiful young man sitting next to him made him want to retch again.

“Uhm, that would be me, I guess.” Erik murmured, peering at Marcus from under his thick lashes. “You didn't meet me, but I had just come back the day before you visited Kuba, and I had spent several hours in Kuba's house to inform him about my journey and my studies before he invited you for dinner. Kuba had sent me away because he'd suspected that you are a hidden Roman Omega for some time, and he wanted to avoid what happened, but my lingering scent was obviously enough to trigger you. There was no other Alpha in our village you hadn't met at least once beforehand, so this is the only logical explanation.”

Marcus stared at Erik in stunned silence, so relieved about his words that he wanted to cry, but Erik apparently took his silence the wrong way, biting down on his lips again. “I'm so sorry, Marcus, I never wanted this to happen. I didn't expect to find my true mate right after my return, and I surely didn't expect my mate to be the military commander of Mogontiacum. You don't have to fear that I will try to take you as my bonded mate against your will, but please let me help you and take care of you as your Alpha. You won't make it through your heat without the help of an Alpha as forceful as it is, but I really only came here as a healer and not to take advantage of you. Kuba wanted to send another healer to you, but she is a Beta and could never really help you through your heat without giving you suppressants.”

Marcus' vision blurred with the hot wave of desire and pride coursing through him, his long suppressed instincts taking over control and making him bare his teeth. “If you really want to be my caring Alpha and help me through my heat Teuton, then you should finally stop talking and start acting instead, what do you think? Pathetic words alone won't make me feel better, so show me that talking is not the only thing you're good at finally!” he growled, craving to touch Erik's fragrant skin and bury his nose on his neck where Erik's pulse was racing. He might be an Omega craving to submit to an Alpha and let them take care of him, but he was also a strong and proud, powerful Roman military commander, and he would prove to the young Teuton that he was every bit as strong and proud as any Alpha.

Erik's eyes flushed red at that challenge, and before Marcus knew what was happening to him, he lay flat on his back, staring up at his Alpha kneeling over him and pushing him down onto the mattress, a loud triumphant growl escaping his lips.


	3. A Special First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik has told Marcus that he's one of the rare Roman Omegas and that his first heat was triggered by Erik himself because he's an Alpha and his destined mate. Will Marcus accept the truth and become Erik's Omega?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest GoForGoals,
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter took me so long, but I wanted this chapter to be special and match with your wonderful gift for me. I hope that you will like Marcus' special first time. ;-*

Marcus stared up at the handsome Alpha, his blood rushing faster through his veins like liquid fire. His Omega-nature broke free with full force at the sight of Erik's red eyes and bared teeth, a strong wave of possessiveness and pride surging through him.

 _'He's mine, this beautiful and amazing Alpha is mine, mine, mine!!!!'_ was all he could think, a passionate snarl escaping his torn lips when Erik's musky scent penetrated his nose. Erik's jaw worked, and Marcus could see that the young Mattiacer still tried to hold himself back and keep his self-control.

“Are you sure that you really want this, Marcus? I could leave you alone so you can take care of yourself. It would help you think reasonable again. I really don't want you regretting this later.”

“I will surely regret it at some point, Teuton. But you told me that my second gender would only react to my true mate! I do believe that you're right with that and that you were the one triggering my first heat, so you must be my true mate. The gods apparently want us to be together, and fighting against their will and against our fate will be pointless anyway. You probably loathe the thought of being bound to one of the hated Romans as much as the thought of being bound to a Teuton is admittedly pretty scary and something I really need to come to terms with, but I have always believed that Romans and Teutons can live together in peace, and this is our chance to prove that I'm right with that.”

Marcus was actually surprised that he was still capable of forming coherent thoughts and uttering such a long speech despite the fire of his first heat raging inside him, but this must be one of the most important moments of his entire life, and he really wanted Erik to understand him and what this here meant to him.

Erik remained silent for a few seconds, but then he bent down, his lips only inches apart from Marcus' mouth. “I don't loathe the thought of being bound to a Roman – of being tied to _you_ by fate and the will of the gods, Marcus, not the least. The opposite is true, I feel honored and blessed that our gods chose us to be true mates. I couldn't wish for a better Omega and mate than you are. I have never met anybody like you in my life, you're the most remarkable man I've ever known.”

Another wave of possessiveness and pride coursed through Marcus at Erik's whispered confession, but Erik's hot lips claimed his own in a first fierce and passionate kiss before he could say anything more. Marcus' world stopped spinning, shrinking to the small spot where their mouths touched, and he stopped thinking and surrendered himself to the sensations Erik's kiss made him feel as he returned it as if his life depended on it. Which it probably did, because Marcus was sure that Erik had saved his life when he had come to him and that he would have died a painful death without this amazing Alpha, who was so much more to Marcus than just a simple healer.

His scent and warmth enclosed Marcus like a protecting shield, and the soft pink flesh of Erik's full lips moving over his mouth sent shivers of raw need through his burning body. It fueled the fire of his heat and quenched it at the same time, even though Marcus wasn't sure how this was possible. His Alpha was still kneeling over him, careful not to crush him with his own weight, and Marcus writhed wantonly beneath him, his soaked tunic scratching painfully over his flushed skin as he moved and thrashed about in his forceful desire for his Alpha.

“Erik, my Alpha, please, I need...” he groaned into Erik's mouth when the young Teuton pushed his tongue between his trembling lips, demanding entrance to the soft cavern he wanted to claim, and his Alpha soothed him tenderly and stroked his quivering flanks when he pulled at the damp piece of clothing.

“I'll give you what you need, my beautiful Omega, I won't let you suffer, Marcus,” Erik promised him, drawing back from his lips to finally remove the tunic from Marcus' body and expose the blond Omega's shimmering pale flesh to his hungry gaze, now flushed pink with Marcus' heat. It was a relief to be naked at last, although the linen sheets felt scratchy on his skin too, but Erik ripping his own clothes from his body now distracted Marcus effectively from his discomfort.

The Teuton healer was of an astonishing male beauty with smooth, slightly tanned skin, long, elegant limbs and well-toned muscles, but Marcus' eyes instinctively dropped down to the evidence of Erik's true nature that was still hidden under his thin loincloth. Marcus had always been content with his male equipment and never really wasted a thought on it, but now he realized that there was a huge difference between Omegas and Alphas, and he licked over his lips, asking himself how they should be together without Erik splitting him in two halves. The blond Roman legatus suddenly felt self-conscious and anxious, and he was grateful that his private parts were still covered with his own small loincloth at least partly.

Erik seemed to sense his worries, because he remained motionless for a moment or two to let Marcus regard him. His fears and doubts didn't quench his desire for his beautiful Alpha like Marcus had halfway expected it though, his own cock twitching eagerly when he let his eyes roam over the amazing landscape of Erik's naked figure.

“Is every Alpha as... uhm... big... as you are?” Marcus croaked out at last, his eyes darting to his own cock straining against the wet linen of its prison to compare himself with his Alpha, and Erik blushed but couldn't hide his pleased smile completely. “I haven't seen that many naked Alphas so far, but probably not. It depends on the Alpha, I guess. But you're pretty impressive yourself, Marcus, you really don't need to worry about your size. I'm sure that you will feel amazing inside me.”

If the young Teuton healer had wanted to get Marcus' full attention with his remark, then he had succeeded, because Marcus stared up at him with big eyes now, stunned into breathless silence. He might have been ignorant about Roman having second genders until an hour ago, but he had heard enough stories about the barbarian Alphas and Omegas to know that it was usually the Alpha taking the Omega and not the other way round.

“Are you deriding me, Erik? I know quite well that I am the one who has to submit to you when we're together!” he growled, feeling annoyed and hurt that the younger one was mocking him in his vulnerable state. But Erik only shook his head and gently pulled at the cord keeping Marcus' loincloth together. It fell open at both sides of his body, and Marcus groaned with relief when the pressure on his erection eased and his hard cock sprang free and strained proudly into the air. The engorged head of his Omega dick was already wet with his arousal and throbbing with the urge to sheathe itself deep inside another willing body – deep inside Marcus' willing Alpha. But this would never happen, and Marcus would better not forget his new role as the ridiculous and needy Omega he actually was.

Erik was still straddling him, and he crouched down now to kiss him tenderly and stroke his heated face. “Wanting to submit to your true mate is nothing you needed to be ashamed of, my proud Roman. You're my cherished and treasured Omega, and your needs will always come first to me. I will gladly submit myself to the task of taking care of you and keeping you healthy and satisfied – no matter which one of us will be the one on top. Plus, what makes you think that I will always be the one doing the topping, Marcus?”

Marcus swallowed audibly. “But you're the Alpha, and I'm the weak Omega whining for your big Alpha cock, am I not?”

Erik chuckled, brushing with his lips over Marcus' heated face in a teasing caress. “As far as I'm concerned, you're the incredibly amazing and desirable Omega who will for sure demand to have my cock where you need to feel it the most, yes. I can't see any weakness in you, Marcus, not the least.”

“But...”

“Shshshshsh, don't do that, Marcus Retus. You're one of the few and rare Roman Omegas, yes. I understand that this is much harder for you to accept than it would be under different circumstances. You grew up thinking that Romans don't have a second gender, and the common prejudices are that Omegas are weak creatures and incapable of defending themselves and living a life of their own. Let me tell you that Alphas are nothing without an Omega, and that every strong and worthy Alpha wants a strong Omega like you are.  
You might have presented as an Omega today without any warning, but you're also a strong and proud man – and this before anything else. You're feelings haven't changed just because you have gone into heat for the first time. You are still the Marcus you've always been – the Omega you've always been – even without knowing it - and you're also still the man you've always been. That you didn't know about your second gender before today doesn't change anything. Of course you want to be on top as well. Who am I to deny you that? No caring and loving Alpha will ever deny their cherished Omega the right to experience both ways when they're making love.”

“You would really bottom for me?” Marcus could hardly believe that his was truly happening to him. His body was burning with need, his slick dripping out of him and coating the sheets, and he'd thought that he would feel less male and worthy as an Omega, but the opposite was true. Erik looked down at him with so much desire and adoration that he felt even more powerful than he'd ever felt in his entire life, and the heavy musky scent emanating from him and the deep red color of the whites of Erik's eyes were an unmistakable sign that his Alpha had gone into rut because of him, and him only.

Marcus growled, and Erik snickered when he saw the pride in his eyes. “I would, and I will, my growling Omega. Gladly and eagerly. But let me say one more thing before that: I am sure that you will never 'submit' to me in the way you think that submission should happen. I can see you riding me or even lying beneath me, taking what you need from me proudly and demanding that I satisfy you properly. I can see you surrendering yourself to our shared lust and perhaps even begging me to take you in a teasing and playful way, but I can't see you on your knees and pleading. Nor would I ever let it come to that.  
So please stop thinking so low of yourself, you're still the Marcus Retus you were when you woke up this morning, only a pretty aroused one, and this is actually nothing bad, right?” Erik murmured against his lips, and Marcus growled again and crashed their mouths together.

“Alright, I've gotten the message, Alpha. You're right, I can see myself doing that too. But you promised me to do more than just sweet-talking to me. What about that?”

“That part will come now, my cheeky Omega,” Erik snarled as he deepened their kiss, and Marcus hissed when the Teuton's long and elegant fingers pushed between his thighs. He was disappointed that he'd apparently misunderstood Erik that he was fine with being the first one to bottom for his Omega, but he realized quickly that Erik didn't try to take him.

“What are you doing?” he managed around Erik's tongue licking inside his mouth, and his Alpha snickered again, a wonderful sound that went straight into Marcus' burning groin. “You need to prepare me before you can take me, Omega, and what would be better than using your slick for that?”

“Oh, you're right, I didn't think of that.” Marcus felt pretty stupid, and another thought made his throat clench. “Have you done that before? Bottomed for an Omega, I mean?”

Erik took Marcus' hand to coat it with his slick and guide it where he needed it. Marcus had never touched another human being on these parts of their bodies, and he hesitated, but Erik was so hot and his skin so soft that he couldn't resist and cautiously started to stroke him between his legs. The handsome Alpha gasped out in pleasure, pushing his fingers a little bit deeper until Marcus was circling his hole.

“No, I haven't, Marcus. Neither for an Omega, nor for anybody else. But Master Iason and Master Jurgix found it wise to tell me everything about the anatomy and physiology of Alphas, Betas and Omegas, and they also taught me everything they thought that I would need to know when I'd find my own true mate eventually. Master Jurgix was especially wise and thorough, and he gave me some good advice. It's hard for me to fight my instincts and let you top me when I'm that deep in my rut as I actually am, but I think that it will work well when I'm riding you instead of lying beneath you. And before you say anything now – I want to do that for you. It's just as hard for you as it is for me, probably even more because of everything you have believed in until today, and I don't mind having our first time not the classical way round. Seeing you happy will actually satisfy my Alpha-instincts much better than being on top will do.”

“You're not like any Alpha I've ever known,” Marcus murmured, and Erik kissed him again. “I'm the first Alpha you really know, Marcus,” he remarked dryly, but his smile was tender. “I'm not just any Alpha for you, my proud Roman, I'm your mate. My Alpha-instincts are strong and tell me to just mount you, believe me, but my feelings for you go deeper than just physical desire, and they are stronger than my primal instincts. I wouldn't do that for anybody else, only for you, be sure of that.”

“Tell me what I have to do, Erik. I want to make this good for you,” Marcus breathed against his lips, and Erik talked him through the preparation with passionately whispered orders. They were orders Marcus followed happily and eagerly, pushing with his fingers into Erik's velvet-like tight heat until his Alpha was trembling and growling above him. There was a small spot hidden deep inside Erik that made him shiver and cry out every time Marcus stroked over it, and feeling Erik's ardent reaction to his rather clumsy attempts to pleasure him made Marcus' own cock twitch and more slick pour out of him. His secret core clenched and ached with the need to be filled, but the young legatus was deeply grateful that his amazing Teuton was willing to let him be on top at first.

He was still struggling with the revelation that he was an Omega, and it would have been hard for him to give himself to Erik and enjoy it regardless of his innermost need to be dominated and taken by a strong Alpha. Erik's passionate kisses assured him that the handsome Mattiacer wanted this just as badly as he did, and it didn't take long until Marcus could push three fingers into him with ease and move them back and forth without Erik instinctively fighting against the intrusion. His hard erection bounced up and down in time to the motions Marcus made with his fingers, and the incredible arousing sight distracted Marcus from the nausea and the dizziness he was feeling every time he turned his head too fast.

Erik finally pushed his hand away with an impatient hiss, coating Marcus' already wet cock with more of his slick. The touch of Erik's fingers on his aching cock pulled a loud mewl from him, but Marcus was far too gone to care about the noises he made. His Alpha seemed to enjoy them, because his eyes sparkled with passion when Marcus groaned again as he lowered himself down on his hard length. Marcus' eyes were glued to Erik's face, suffused with lust and arousal and so beautiful, and he grabbed his Alpha around his hips to steady him and help him move.

Erik hissed when Marcus' cock breached the tight rim of his virgin channel, and Marcus' vision blurred with the hot wave of love and protectiveness shooting through him. No one had ever been allowed to do that until that day, and Marcus would make sure that it would stay that way. This Alpha was his and his alone, his to love and protect and to surrender to. Marcus would fight an entire army of legionaries and warriors if necessary, defend the young Teuton against every evil. Erik was his Alpha and his destined mate, Marcus could feel that deep in his heart and his mind and in each and every cell of his burning body. Nothing would ever come between them, not even death.

“You're mine, Erik, mine for all of the time. My Alpha, my mate!” Marcus growled when he was sheathed to the hilt in Erik's pulsing core, and the young healer bent down and kissed him again, his musky scent so delicious that Marcus' teeth ached with the urge to bury themselves in Erik's vulnerable throat.

“Yes, I'm yours, my Omega. Your Alpha, your mate,” he promised hoarsely, groaning with desire when Marcus' teeth grazed over his neck, right where his pulse was racing beneath the fragrant skin. His rock-hard cock rubbed over Marcus' abdomen in his crouched position, and Marcus snaked his hand between their bodies and wrapped his fingers around Erik's erection, squeezing and stroking it passionately. The fingers of his left hand dug into Erik's backside to keep him in place when he bucked his hips up to thrust into him, and Marcus stopped fighting against his overwhelming need to mark this beautiful Alpha as his, biting down hard on Erik's neck.

Erik cried out when his teeth broke the skin and his claret filled Marcus' mouth with its earthy and iron taste, and Marcus sucked eagerly at the small wound his teeth had left, sucking, stroking thrusting in a blur of emotions and wanton abandon. Erik was trapped in his arms, unable to escape or even move properly, but he didn't fight against Marcus – although his instincts must tell him to fight and take over control of their mating.

Marcus snarled and hissed at his neck, biting down again, and the sharp sting intermingled with the pleasure Marcus could sense through the bond he had formed between them with his mating bite, pushing Erik over the edge and right into the abyss of ecstasy. The Alpha exploded in Marcus' hand, spurting hot and wet over his fingers, his knot growing quickly in Marcus' hand. It felt amazing and better than anything Marcus had ever experienced, and he came on the spot, filling his Alpha with his seed while he was still sucking at his throat.

The hot waves of pleasure and satisfaction capturing his shaking body were almost too much to bear, blinding his vision and ringing in his ears with the loud growls and groans he couldn't hold back, and he clenched his fingers weakly around Erik's pulsing knot to milk more jets from him. Erik slumped down on him and pumped more of his seed into Marcus' hand, and the blond Roman licked the last ruby-red droplets from his skin with a contented and pleased purr.

They lay like this for a while, listening to each other's breathing, and Marcus regretted it when Erik's knot started to subside again, wishing that he could feel it for a while longer. His body was heavy with exhaustion and satisfaction, the fire quenched to the pleasant warmth of the afterglow of their shared passion. He could still feel Erik's emotions through their bond, sated happiness and wonder about what had just happened.

“I love you, Erik.” Marcus whispered the first words that came into his mind, and it felt natural and right to say them. “I love you, my Teuton Alpha.”

Erik lifted his head from his shoulder gazing down at him, his beautiful hazel-green eyes sparkling with his deep feelings for his mate. “I love you too, Marcus. I love you very much, my Roman Omega. I must have pleased my gods that they chose you to be my mate, Marcus Retus. I will spend the rest of my life and every moment that comes after that proving myself worthy to be your caring Alpha and mate.”

“One lifetime won't be enough to show you how much I love you and how proud and happy I am that Jupiter and Venus chose you to be my Alpha and my mate, Erik the Mattiacer. Not even death will tear us apart, and I will search the underworld to find you again and not rest until we'll be united forever.” Marcus gently pulled Erik's head down to seal his promise with a deep and passionate kiss, and his Alpha kissed him back with the same passion, holding him tight afterwards and stroking his hair until Marcus succumbed to sleep.

Fate had brought them together, chosen Erik to be his true mate even beyond death, and Marcus would love him til the end of time and even longer and never let him go again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Heal me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003337) by [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals)




End file.
